1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illumination devices and, more particularly, to illumination devices comprising a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) elements and to interference-resistant methods for monitoring and adjusting the illumination devices during operation.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The following descriptions and examples are provided as background only and are intended to reveal information that is believed to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, or should be construed, that any of the following information constitutes prior art impacting the patentable character of the subjected mater claimed herein.
Lamps and displays using LEDs (light emitting diodes) for illumination are becoming increasingly popular in many different markets. LEDs provide a number of advantages over traditional light sources such as incandescent and fluorescent light bulbs, including low power consumption, long lifetime, lack of hazardous materials, and additional specific advantages for different applications. When used for general illumination, LEDs provide the opportunity to adjust the color (e.g., from white, to blue, to green, etc.) or the color temperature (e.g., from “warm white” to “cool white”) to produce different lighting effects. In addition, LEDs are rapidly replacing the Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFL) conventionally used in many display applications (such as LCD backlights), due to the smaller form factor and wider color gamut provided by LEDs. Organic LEDs (OLEDs), which use arrays of multi-colored organic LEDs to produce light for each display pixel, are also becoming popular for many types of display devices.
LED devices may combine different colors of LEDs within the same package to produce a multi-colored LED device, or lamp. An example of a multi-colored LED device is one in which two or more different colors of LEDs are combined to produce white or near-white light. There are many different types of white light lamps on the market, some of which combine red, green and blue (RGB) LEDs, red, green, blue and yellow (RGBY) LEDs, white and red (WR) LEDs, RGBW LEDs, etc. By combining different colors of LEDs within the same package, and driving the differently colored LEDs with different drive currents, these lamps may be configured to generate white light or near-white light within a wide gamut of color points or color temperatures ranging from “warm white” (e.g., roughly 2600K-3700K), to “neutral white” (e.g., 3700K-5000K) to “cool white” (e.g., 5000K-8300K).
Although LEDs have many advantages over conventional light sources, a disadvantage of LEDs is that their output characteristics tend to vary over temperature, process and time. For example, it is generally known that the luminous flux, or the perceived power of light emitted by an LED, is directly proportional to the drive current supplied thereto. In many cases, the luminous flux of an LED is controlled by increasing/decreasing the drive current supplied to the LED to correspondingly increase/decrease the luminous flux. However, the luminous flux generated by an LED for a given drive current does not remain constant over temperature and time, and gradually decreases with increasing temperature and as the LED ages over time. Furthermore, the luminous flux tends to vary from batch to batch, and even from one LED to another in the same batch, due to process variations.
LED manufacturers try to compensate for process variations by sorting or binning the LEDs based on factory measured characteristics, such as chromaticity (or color), luminous flux and forward voltage. However, binning alone cannot compensate for changes in LED output characteristics due to aging and temperature fluctuations during use of the LED device. In order to maintain a constant (or desired) luminous flux, it is usually necessary to adjust the drive current supplied to the LED to account for temperature variations and aging effects.
As discussed further below, such adjustment may involve compensation measurements of one or more LED elements within a lamp. Interference from a nearby lamp can cause errors in such measurements for a given lamp, potentially resulting in incorrect compensation for the lamp. It would therefore be desirable to develop interference-resistant compensation methods for LED illumination devices, and illumination devices incorporating such methods.